mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
The Taint
The Taint The Taint is Ianite's subconciosness. It was created when Ianite pylled the Sky Heroes out of the Void. That drained much of her energy and out her in a coma like state. Whilst being in coma her subconciosness came Alive and was then know as The Taint. The Taint was been a major issue for a while in Season Two. At one point in the season, it was threatening Dagrun and the heroes. History When the Taint was discovered, the players were wary and did nothing to stop it but discuss it. Tucker was the only one to actively attempt to stop it, dying many times to achieve this. He was ineffective to stop it. As the players built their houses, the Taint crept closer, forcing them to create large walls to protect themselves. Then, the Town Herald requested 100 stacks of 64 cobblestone blocks to construct a mighty Great Wall of Taint to protect the city of Ruxomar. Jordan, Tucker and Sonja all hurried to gather the resources. Tom was trapped in the Twilight Forest and Wag was busy so they could not help. When the cobblestone was delivered to the Town Herald, Tucker and Jordan left the game, and Sonja soon followed. Tom stayed on, feeling guilty about not helping, and left Tucker 3 chests full of cobble, but the Taint continued to spread until he left. The next Day, the Great Wall of Taint was finished and the Taint was closer than ever. Jordan quickly evacuated into the protected city, leaving his house behind. The King had returned to the Town from a trip, and told the players to try to create some Ethereal Blooms to destroy the taint. Tucker and Jordan began to research it, while Tom was forced to confront the Taint near his base. He built a moat and attempted to stay in his base for as long as he could, but eventually packed up and moved into the Village, abandoning his home. Later on Jordan managed to finally create an Ethereal Bloom to push back the taint. King Helgrind congratulated Jordan for this break through, and soon many more ethereal blooms were being produced by Jordan and Sonja. The Mianitees were worried that they might run out of shimmerleaf to produce blooms, but a timely arrival of merchants and the contribution from Tim Burr (providing silverwood) combined solved the shortage problem. Eventually they managed to make a line of blooms pushing back the taint. Sonja acted like a gardener, slowly moving the line of blooms against the receding taint. Later on, after a heated argument between King Helgrind and Prince Andor, the Prince called Jordan to come to the Taint frontier. There, the Prince commented that he prays for Ianite when he sees the Taint, not knowing why but just feeling that it is right to do so. From this Jordan speculated that maybe the Taint is connected to the goddess Ianite and that the Taint is the embodiment of Ianite's wrath. The Taint Monster After Prince Andor's confessional speech and his subsequent arrest by Lieutenant Al, Jordan finds a giant, grotesque Taint statue of a tortured version of Ianite. She was right in front of Jericho's dojo, and she seemed to be using the very last of her strength to hold up The Scales of Justice. Later on, when no one was on the server but, Jordan, Waglington and Martha, Jordan got the idea to make a ton of TNT sticks and blow up the Taint Monster, thinking that he would be the hero. He told Wag about the thought and the wizard decided to help him with the idea. They created the TNT, but right as they were about to start blowing up the statue, Martha told them not to but Jordan insisted. Martha, again told them not to do it, she told them that if they destroy it, Ianite's consciousness would get angry and the monster would expand 10x it's current size, but Wag and Jordan blew it up anyway when Martha left the Server. When it was completely gone, and the duo was pleased, they left the server too. The next day, Tucker got on the server and notices that the server was laggy. He asked Sonja if it as for her but she said no. Jericho flew out of his garden and noticed that the monster was even bigger than before, it didn't even look like Ianite anymore. He told everyone to meet him outside of the Village. Wag and Jordan explained and Jordan stated that he didn't think that this would happen, but then Martha joined them at the scene and told everyone that she had told them not to blow up the Monster. Unknown-3.jpeg Unknown-26.jpeg Images5HBJEP1B.jpg images-19.jpeg Category:Enemies Category:Season Two Category:Ianite Category:Minecraft Mods